


point of view

by dreamkinks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Light-Hearted, M/M, Teen Angst, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, not even really angst just, oisuga get together and kageyama has Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkinks/pseuds/dreamkinks
Summary: Kageyama likes volleyball. Likes his team and the feeling of winning. Likes when he and Hinata are trying out something new and finally get it right. Likes when Hinata looks at him as if he’s sayingyou’re going to put the ball up for me, right?Likes when Hinatalooksat him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naeuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeuns/gifts).



> a gift for the best beta i could ask for. i will expand on this hc one day for you, but for now, happy birthday my cute <3
> 
> _ >> wait my fav hc for oisuga/kagehina combined i guess is that kageyama gets sooooo upset when suga starts dating oikawa bc that’s his big brother and his other big brother that’s his enemy and the continued version of that is that hinata is oikawa's favourite and it secretly makes kageyama cry at night ___

“Hey hey, did you hear? Apparently Sugawara-san is dating the Great King!”

Kageyama stops dead in his tracks, whirling around to face Hinata with the most disgusted look on his face. “What did you just say?” He asks, even though they’re both perfectly aware that Kageyama heard him clear as day.

His — spiker? rival? friend? — _teammate_ frowns up at him, but his eyes are still shining bright; _like always._ “Suga-san and Oikawa-san are dating! Isn’t that cool?”

“Cool…?” Kageyama doesn’t understand how the hell this could ever be cool. If anything it feels as if everything he knows is slowly crumbling, right in front of Hinata’s bronze eyes. “Why is that cool?”

“Y’know, cause!” Hinata thrusts his hands outward — always one to speak more with his hands rather than actual words — and leans into Kageyama’s space, stopping when he’s practically underneath the taller’s chin. “It’s like… _different,_ y’know? I mean, they’re both really good setters! But they live in different countries! So they’re... making it work somehow, right? Cause they like each other.”

He imagines that if this were — probably, maybe, anyone else except _Suga-san_ and _Oikawa,_ he’d probably have more of a reaction than he does right now. But something about those two, _together_ — makes him want to scream and throw Hinata at ~~(against?~~ ) a wall.

“I’m better,” is all he manages to croak out, trying to keep his voice neutral even though he’s pretty sure he’s squeezed the life out of his carton of milk already.

Hinata gives him a deadpan look as if he can’t believe that’s all Kageyama has to say in light of what he probably thinks is the biggest piece of gossip to date. “Seriously? You’re the only person who thinks that.”

He growls and reaches for Hinata’s curls, quickly putting the shorter boy into a headlock that has him shrieking — or laughing, Kageyama can’t really tell the difference. “Shut up, idiot! Ask Oikawa-san to set for you if he’s so good!”

“Kageyama! C’mon, let go! You know — _you know_ I was kidding!”

“No you weren’t.”

“Okay, I wasn’t, but _let go!”_

* * *

When Kageyama gets home that night — practically running to his room after saying a quick hello to his parents and his sister — he finds himself unable to stop thinking about what Hinata told him earlier.

He’s sure that yes, okay, this is technically a _good thing_. Sugawara had been complaining for ages about wanting to go on a date, and hounded them constantly to share the details of their (mostly nonexistent) love lives. Kageyama’s… _happy_ that he’s found someone, because more than anyone on the team, he respects Sugawara the most. As a setter himself, Kageyama can’t help acknowledging how much it must’ve taken to give up his spot as a starter, much less to a first year. He knows, of course, that Sugawara was only able to do so because he always puts the _team_ first, and Kageyama knows that had it been a couple years earlier, he would’ve never been able to do the same.

But _Oikawa_ of all people? Dear God, was Suga that desperate?

It’s not that he… has anything _against_ Oikawa, per se. At the end of the day, he learned almost everything he knows from watching him. Yet Kageyama is also acutely aware of the fact that Oikawa doesn’t _like_ him. Oikawa is incredibly prideful after all, so having someone like Kageyama as a disciple — not by choice, really — couldn’t have been easy. He knows people call him a genius, a prodigy, but Kageyama has always thought Oikawa much more deserving of the title. It isn’t as if everything in volleyball comes easy to him; he still works hard, keeps up his exercises, runs game simulations whenever he has the chance. In his eyes, it always seems as if Oikawa is doing _more_ than him — or perhaps he is simply better at showing the results of his tenacity.

Kageyama wonders, often, if he’ll ever be that good.

It doesn’t matter that they’re currently one of the best teams in the prefecture, nor that he got invited to the All-Japan youth camp twice; Kageyama knows that as a setter, he’s still far and away from even holding a candle to Oikawa. He’s trying his best: to be better, put up tosses that are easy for his spikers to hit, to remember that there are 6 players on a team.

Really, he’s nothing in comparison.

All that doesn’t change the fact that he is 99% sure Oikawa has a much, much worse personality than he does. Childish and competitive — Kageyama still couldn’t believe he made his nephew take a picture as he was trying to ask for a _favour_ — Oikawa has always held a certain flair for the… _dramatic._ Kageyama can’t imagine how Sugawara could ever find that likeable.

He huffs and grasps the volleyball he’s been throwing to the ceiling with both hands, staring at it as if it’ll give him the answers he’s looking for. What did it even mean to _like_ someone?

He likes volleyball. Likes his team and the feeling of winning. Likes when he and Hinata are trying out something new and finally get it right. Likes when Hinata looks at him as if he’s saying _you’re going to put the ball up for me, right?_ Likes when Hinata _looks_ at him.

A shiver wracks through his entire body when he sits up. He _what?_

No. Kageyama probably just led himself down some weird thought process trying to think of other things he likes. There’s no way he likes Hinata. Not obnoxious, idiotic, unnaturally gifted Hinata Shoyo.

He’s 99% sure, at least.

* * *

It’s all the team talks about when they go to practice the next day.

“Suga!” Noya yells, jumping into the air with all his limbs spread out so he looks like a starfish. Kageyama doesn’t understand this timing; why did their old teammates feel the need to come play a practice game with them _now?_ And all at the same time, to boot. “How does it feel to finally be off the market?”

His old senpai is blushing but smirks regardless. “Feels pretty damn good, I won’t lie,” he chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “We went on a date the other day; he took me to the observatory near the edge of town and it was like, the coolest thing ever.”

“I didn’t peg Oikawa-san as such a _romantic,”_ Daichi says with a laugh, arms crossed in front of him since they’re technically supposed to be stretching. “How’d you guys even start dating?”

Kageyama glances at Sugawara, though he doesn’t really care to hear about any of this. He’s showing mild interest for the sake of his mentor, he reasons. His eyes flick over to Hinata, who’s sitting with his legs spread to make a V, looking at Sugawara with unhidden fascination. He looks away just as quickly. _Stupid Hinata._

“I ran into him a few days after the Shiratorizawa game, actually, back in third year,” Sugawara says, rubbing at the back of his neck as if this is the part he finds most embarrassing. “He… Congratulated us, and me. I don’t know. We got to talking, then eventually texting and… I kind of asked him out?”

“You know, you suck at telling stories,” Noya says, blunt as ever. Kageyama is happy to see that at least he’s still acting the same as usual.

“That’s because he doesn’t take 84 years to get to the point,” Tsukishima points out as he bends over to touch his toes. Nishinoya snarls at him and kicks the back of his knee so he falls over. “Seriously, Nishinoya-san?”

“That’s what you get for being tall and rude!” Nishinoya snaps at him.

“What does my height have to do with it?”

“It’s annoying!”

Tsukishima sighs and slinks away to a corner, Yamaguchi laughing at his retreating figure. Kageyama hates… _dislikes_ the guy, but he did, maybe, have a point.

“Suga-san,” Hinata perks up when the older boy comes near them. He changes positions so he’s sitting on his knees, his hands in front of him and pushing into Sugawara’s bubble. “Hey hey, have you and Oikawa-san... y'know... k-kissed?”

The rest of the team isn’t paying attention, having slinked away to do their own warm-ups, and Kageyama tries to imitate them even though he’s leaning in to hear the answer as well. He keeps his eyes trained on his nails, pretending to file them the way he always does. 

The gray haired third year glances around them, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks again, albeit redder than before. “Well…” he trails, opens his mouth to answer before closing it and nodding. “I mean, we’ve been dating for a while, y’know? We just kept it under wraps since he’s been in Argentina for so long. W-Why do you want to know, Hinata-kun?”

The redhead is practically bouncing where he sits, eyes shining like he’s a kid again and Sugawara is some sort of prince. “Wow! Suga-san, have you ever kissed a girl? Which do you think was better?”

“Definitely Oikawa,” Sugawara says without hesitation. “The last time I kissed a girl was in second year, and Oikawa has… erm, more experience.”

Gross. Kageyama definitely didn’t want to know that. Hinata doesn’t bat an eye though, letting out a squeal. Kageyama thinks he sounds a lot like the girls who sit behind him in class. “Oh my gosh, that’s so—gwah! Y’know?”

Sugawara doesn’t look as if he does, but he chuckles and ruffles Hinata’s hair regardless. “Sure, Hinata,” he says before standing up and heading over to Asahi.

Hinata whirls on him then, as if he knows that Kageyama has been paying attention to their conversation the entire time. “Would you ever kiss a boy, Kageyama?” He asks, not even bothering to skirt around the topic; as if they’re simply talking about the weather.

He sputters, nearly dropping his nail file. “W-W-Why would you ask me that, idiot?!” He barks, glaring at the other boy. How Hinata manages to have absolutely _no class_ despite being a third year evades even the likes of him.

If Kageyama didn’t know any better he’d think that Hinata, for some reason, almost looks disappointed. “Forgot who I was talking to. All that’s on your mind is volleyball, right?”

He really, really hates the look in Hinata’s eyes, but he can’t make himself look away. “That’s rich coming from _you.”_

Hinata huffs, standing up quickly and walking away from him. Kageyama doesn’t understand why he feels like he’s done something wrong.

* * *

He spots them a few days later, while passing by a cafe he’d never stepped foot into before.

Hinata and Sugawara-san, seated at the same table as Oikawa. Laughing as if they don’t have a care in the world. Oikawa ruffling Hinata’s hair as if it’s nothing new, his hand clutching Suga’s on top of the table. The three of them. _Together._

He takes a step back and feels his lungs compress, before taking off in a run to go somewhere — anywhere — far, far away from them.

They burn and itch and Kageyama thinks he may be just a little bit lost but he’s — overwhelmed. Doesn’t know what to think of what he just saw. Doesn’t know why it matters or why he’s thinking so much about it or why he wasn’t invited but —

He doesn’t think he’s supposed to feel like this.

He forces himself to calm down. They’re leaving for nationals in a few days; maybe Hinata was just looking for volleyball tips from other people. Maxing out his resources.

_(Why didn’t he ask me? Am I not as good as them?)_

Kageyama just doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong.

Why is it that he’s never anybody’s favourite?

He'd had an inkling, really, years ago when they had played a practice game against Aoba Johsai. That there was something about Hinata that Oikawa _liked._ But he never imagined it would go anywhere outside of the court, so this was — shocking, to say the least. 

The only time Oikawa ever contacted him was to gloat over how far ahead he was getting. Kageyama rarely ever responded, and they spoke of their personal lives even less. So _why_ did it hurt so much to see Hinata with them?

Why did he want to be laughing with them?

* * *

Kageyama avoids Hinata like the plague until they’re set to leave for nationals.

He can feel the redhead’s bronze eyes staring at him, constantly, trying to figure out why Kageyama’s being so _distant_ even though, technically, outside of volleyball they aren’t actually _close._ Sure, they hang out sometimes to study, or take the same way home but — he and Hinata, in Kageyama’s eyes, have never crossed the line between _teammates_ and _friends._ He isn’t sure why now more than ever before, this bothers him.

He thinks he’s doing a great job, though; never getting too close, but still putting up tosses as if nothing’s wrong. Kageyama is a machine when it comes to both feelings and volleyball, or at least he’s convinced himself of as much.

Kageyama has never been all that convincing, though.

“Oi, Bakageyama!”

He jumps a little, turning his head away from the vending machine to glare at his teammate. “What do you want, idiot?” He snarls, turning back around and pressing the button for a milk carton.

Hinata seems determined to confront him today though, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around with all the force he has in his tiny little body. Which, now, is surprisingly a lot. He knows Hinata had asked Taketora from Nekoma for help with weight training, but he never imagined that in a year Hinata would get to this point. Kageyama grunts when his back hits the vending machine, scowling down at Hinata from the tip of his nose. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Why are you avoiding me?” Hinata shoots back, turning his chin up as if it’ll make him appear any taller.

“I’m not,” Kageyama lies. His eyebrow twitches; why does Hinata even care if he is? “I’m just focusing on the tournament.”

“A couple of weeks ago we were _focusing_ on the tournament _together,”_ Hinata sulks. His hands are fisted in the front of Kageyama’s shirt, but he feels their grip loosen significantly even though Hinata’s stepping closer towards him. “Did I do something wrong? I know I messed up in practice, but—”

He can’t help the sigh that comes out, turning away from Hinata’s pleading eyes. “You didn’t do anything. I’m just… stressed.”

“About what? Maybe I can help!”

 _You can’t help if you’re the problem._ “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get over it.”

Hinata stares at him as if he doesn’t believe him, but eventually relents. “Well—let me know, okay? If there’s anything I can do.”

_You can tell me that I’m your favourite setter. That my tosses are easy to hit. Tell me I’m your favourite person. That you like me—_

And suddenly he’s enveloped in warmth, the kind he only feels briefly during games or when his sister wants to mess with him. All he can see is a head of orange curls, but the hands pressed against his back tell him enough — Hinata is _hugging_ him.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama chokes out. It’s not a real question, but he’s so surprised that it comes out before he has a chance to think about it. His hands are in the air, hovering over Hinata’s shoulders because he _doesn’t know what the fuck he’s supposed to do._

It’s a good thing that Hinata’s stupid. “I’m hugging you, stupid.”

“Um, yeah, okay. Why?”

“Does that matter?! Just hug me back, you big oaf!”

Kageyama hopes that Hinata can’t hear how fast his heart is beating when he wraps his arms around the shorter boy. It’s a little uncomfortable if he’s being honest, but Hinata is so — _warm,_ and somehow, in this moment, Kageyama feels as if everything is okay.

“Uh, Kageyama? Have you ever hugged anyone before?”

“Shut up before I kill you, idiot.”

* * *

Kageyama can’t say exactly why it feels as if things change between them, after that. They stick closer together than they did before; as close as Kageyama imagines _friends_ would, or something equivalent to as much.

Hinata sticks to him as if they’ve become a pair, never able to have one without the other. He smiles at Kageyama more unabashedly than before (which he really didn’t think was possible) and even meets him at the gate in the mornings when they don’t have practice. They pass notes in class that are less about insulting each other and more about… well, anything and everything else.

He doesn’t understand what’s happening.

When they’re loading up the bus to take them to nationals, Hinata is practically buzzing around him. “You’re annoying,” Kageyama says to him when Hinata hands over his bags for him to put away.

“Well you’re closer to the door!” Is Hinata’s argument, but they’re the only ones still outside other than Yamaguchi, who’s making sure that everyone’s things are strapped in and all their kouhais are on the bus. He could’ve just as easily put it in himself, in any of the _three other compartments._ But Kageyama decides not to comment on it, taking the duffel with a sigh and shoving it into the drawer. Hinata cheers and helps him shut the door, before they’re climbing onto the bus together.

By now their juniors know to leave a space for them to sit together, yet somehow it feels as if Hinata is even closer to him than usual. Though they’re both significantly bigger — taller and more muscular — than they were as first years, their thighs are pressed up against each other as if there’s no room for them anywhere else.

Kageyama stares at where his track pants rub against Hinata’s sweats but doesn’t move. Is he doing this on purpose? Has he somehow figured out Kageyama’s deep, dark secret, and is using it against him? Well, jokes on Hinata, because Kageyama would—

“Hey, I downloaded that movie you said you wanted to watch!” Hinata exclaims, not too loudly since they’re setting off late and their juniors already seem tired. “Let’s watch it together. It seems really good!”

If there is one thing Hinata has never failed at, it’s surprises. Despite his loudmouth, he has always managed to shock those around him; whether it be with his play, his words, or with the way he pays _attention._ Whereas before Hinata would simply hit the ball no matter where or when it was put up for him, now he took the time to think about where he _should_ hit — or even dink, wipe or rebound. Kageyama, more than anyone, has watched him grow from a volleyball idiot to someone who is constantly analyzing both sides of the court, trying to figure out the best course of action to get his team the win. 

Yet Hinata, in Kageyama’s mind, has never used these observation skills for _him._

He feels his throat close up, and can only nod when Hinata looks at him expectantly. His eyes are bright _(like always)_ but they shine with something more — something Kageyama doesn’t recognize, that he’s somehow never seen before. Not from Hinata.

Whatever it is, it takes his breath away.

Hinata hands him an earbud and opens up his laptop, placing it on the small foldable table attached to the seat in front of them. Kageyama shifts, trying to get comfortable, body slumping just the littlest bit. He doesn’t even really remember when he mentioned wanting to see this movie; it had just been a comment in passing when they’d walked by a movie theatre on the way home.

They settle into the movie — some stupid comedy, one that Hinata is already giggling at barely five minutes in — and Kageyama lets himself relax. This is fine. This is _nice._

That is until Hinata inevitably falls asleep.

Kageyama doesn’t know how he does it — just lets himself pass out no matter where he is. His head falls onto Kageyama’s shoulder, his earbud on the verge of slipping out. His hands are limp in his lap, but they’re curled and look as if they’ll cramp when he wakes up. Kageyama knows better than anyone how painful it is: he detests losing feeling in his hands more than anything in the world.

As gently as he can, he unfurls them, trying his best not to wake the boy on his shoulder. He pries his fingers open just slightly enough to keep his blood flowing, biting his lip in worry the whole time. When Hinata’s hand grips his own, he practically jumps out of his skin.

His eyes shoot over to the redhead, but he still seems fast asleep, breaths coming out of his mouth as quiet as ever. Kageyama’s brows furrow, unsure of what he should do because — _Hinata_ is holding his hand. Hinata is holding his hand _in his sleep._

Did this mean something? Had Hinata ever been the clingy type when he slept? No, not that Kageyama could recall, at least. Did he subconsciously reach out for Kageyama’s hand? But why would he do that? It’s not like Hinata—

“Whatever you’re thinking about, can you stop?” Tsukishima’s voice interrupts his train of thought, the blonde turning around from the seat in front of Kageyama. “You keep making these weird noises. Shut up.”

He promptly shuts his mouth, glaring at his teammate. Damn Tsukishima. Kageyama would make _sure_ to raise his contact point right out of the gate—

Hinata shifts against him, his head falling forward and off Kageyama’s shoulder. He yelps, reaching out quickly to cover Hinata’s forehead with his hand lest he hit the table. God, what does he do now? Move him to the window? The road isn’t exactly smooth, and Hinata could hurt his neck. Then he wouldn’t be able to play well, and more than that…

He sighs. He doesn’t know if his feelings are clouding his judgement, but Kageyama comes to the conclusion that there is only one thing he can do. As carefully as he can, he leads Hinata’s head into his lap. Just for good measure, he throws the redhead’s Karasuno jacket over his body — Japanese winters are no joke. He has to make sure Hinata stays warm, for the sake of his playing.

That’s what Kageyama tells himself, at least.

He spends the rest of the ride drifting in and out of sleep, trying his best to keep Hinata from falling over and onto the floor. He doesn’t know when, but at some point he wakes up and bronze eyes are staring directly at him, Hinata’s baby pink lips pulled into the smallest _o._

“Kageyama?” He says softly, blinking up at him in a way that is seriously too cute for Kageyama's sleep-ridden brain. “What… Why am I…?”

“You fell asleep halfway through the movie,” Kageyama mumbles, his consciousness only half there and wavering. “Didn’t want you to hurt your neck. Sorry.”

“No it’s... It’s okay. Thank you.”

He barely manages to nod before he’s drifting off again, dreams a blur of orange curls and stadium lights.

* * *

Despite having been to nationals multiple times before, Kageyama must admit that the excitement never really wears off. It doesn’t show on his face, he knows as much, but the feeling of his shoes hitting freshly waxed floors never fails to make him feel _good._

Not only that, but this is their third year. To be able to say he played a role in bringing his team to nationals brings him an inexplicable amount of pride. Though back in first year he had told them all that he wanted to bring _that_ team to the top, Kageyama knows in his heart that every roster is just as special in its own way. With the spring comes new friends and opportunities, and Karasuno is at the strongest they’ve been in years right now because of it.

He wants to show them all off to the world.

“Right,” Yamaguchi says, clapping his hands once to get everyone’s attention. He’s become a formidable player and an even better captain, even by Kageyama’s standards. He’s gentler than Ennoshita, but he has Daichi’s reliability. Kageyama doesn’t think that there’s a single person who knows of their team that doubts his capabilities. “First game on our first day of nationals. Are you all feeling okay?” There are nods and murmurs of _yes, senpai_ around the group, Yamaguchi smiling at each of them kindly. “Good. We focus on the first game. We win and we move on. You can’t beat the final boss without looking at the opponent in front of you, right?”

“You’re stealing my lines, kid,” Ukai laughs, clamping a hand down on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “That’s exactly right. You guys are one of the best teams in the nation. Go out and show everyone how far you’ve come, okay?”

Under the burn of hundreds of lights, Kageyama feels himself smile. When he looks, Hinata is already beaming at him, as if he was waiting all along.

* * *

In the end, they lose to Itachiyama.

They place third in the nation, which is still an incredible achievement. Just a few years ago people had only clamoured about how they were “clipped crows” and _nothing special._ That first year, Kageyama and his teammates had made them all eat their words, but now they had beaten it into them: Karasuno, one of the best high school volleyball teams in all of Japan.

Kageyama held no doubt that his team would carry their torch with vigour, all of them talented and capable. But he doesn’t feel sad. This isn’t the end of his volleyball career; not for him, or for _him._

“Kageyama!”

Pink petals land in orange curls as Hinata runs up to him, diploma in hand. His smile is so bright that Kageyama wants to curse the sun for never being able to live up. “Hey,” is all he says, watching as Hinata skids to a stop in front of where he’s sat on the steps that lead into the gym. “What are you doing here?”

Hinata somehow manages to grin wider. “Toss for me?”

What’s always said as a question never really is.

He barks at him to change his shoes, to which Hinata shrieks and takes off for the club room. Kageyama sighs and stands up, heading into the gym. He’d already been planning to hit a few balls before he left; something in his gut had told him that Hinata would meet him here, no matter what.

His first jump toss is perfect. The arc and angle are ideal, he knows as much as soon as it leaves his palm. He crouches slightly, taking a few steps forward before leaping into the air. The ball hits his hand just right and he slams it into the floor.

Or what should be the floor, at least, were it not for Hinata, who’s grinning at him wickedly. “Couldn't even wait for me?”

Kageyama grins back. “Don’t you think you’ve kept me waiting a while?”

And he — expects Hinata to laugh, or to scowl, or to grow even more determined, but really it looks as if he pulls back a little. Kageyama, instantly, is thrown off guard. Did he do something wrong?

“Y’know,” Hinata starts, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, “you’ve kept me waiting just as long.” He takes a deep breath before walking forward, and Kageyama’s heart beats faster the more he closes the distance. Then Hinata is standing right in front of him — beautiful, as always, Kageyama can say that much.

“How?”

Hinata snorts as if he expected for him to say that. “You’re really dense, you know that?” Hinata says, his head tilted so his bangs fall into his eyes. It reminds Kageyama of Oikawa and he has to force himself not to reach up and push them aside. “Kept me hanging for three years. All because you couldn’t figure it out yourself, and even when you did, you ran away.”

Alarms are ringing in his head but Kageyama, for once in his life, wants to act the fool. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

It’s almost funny when Hinata whines, coy expression turning into a pout in the blink of an eye. “Seriously? Tobio—” _TOBIO?!_ “I—” Hinata pauses, and he almost looks shy. “I’m going to Brazil, you know? And you’re going pro. I don’t… I don’t want us to keep running. I don’t want—to leave with regrets.”

“I didn’t even think we were friends until four months ago.”

“I think that’s just because you’re socially inept.”

Kageyama lunges for him but Hinata has always been faster. He slips out of Kageyama’s reach, making the raven haired boy grunt and spin in the direction he went in. However Hinata has no plans to hide anymore — that much is clear when he simply stands there, planting his hands firmly on Kageyama’s shoulders to keep him steady.

He blinks down at the redhead, confused but not unhappy. “I got you something,” Hinata whispers, as if trying to keep this just between them despite the fact that they’re the only two around. He shrugs his blazer off his shoulders and reaches into his pocket, digging out something just small enough to fit in his palm. After a pointed look Kageyama holds his hand out, but for all he knows Hinata could simply be putting a mud ball into his hands.

Except it’s not a mud ball, or anything equally as gross. Instead, it’s a small, shiny gold button.

His eyes widen and immediately lock onto Hinata’s jacket, where just as Kageyama had thought, his second button is missing. “I know it’s cheesy, and outdated, but—”

“I love you.”

Hinata’s mouth slams shut so fast Kageyama feels as if he can see his teeth knock into one another. It’s disgustingly cute somehow. “W-What—?”

“Hinata,” Kageyama says slowly, folding his fingers over the button carefully. “Sh… Shoyo. I love you.”

He thinks it’s just as cute when Hinata’s eyes seem to brim with his tears, though his mouth is pulled into the widest smile Kageyama has ever seen. One that could rival the sun, even in the heat of Brazil. “Not fair,” says the redhead, sliding even closer to Kageyama. His hands move to his hips on their own, and Kageyama is thankful for his body’s ability to do at least _that_ much right. “I wanted to say it first.”

This makes Kageyama smirk and lean in, his forehead bumping against Hinata’s and letting it rest there. “I win.”

Bright eyes stare right into his own, full of warmth and possibilities. “No,” Hinata whispers, his lips ghosting over Kageyama’s just barely. “I definitely do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u come into my dms in tears btw


End file.
